


Pleasures, by Toby Ziegler

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: An egomaniac while considered a failure would definitely be more so upon achieving success.





	Pleasures, by Toby Ziegler

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nora pressed the intercom when Toby buzzed up.

“Hey there.”

“Should I come up?” Toby asked.

“We won't make it to the restaurant on time if you do. I’ll be right down.”

“Alright.”

Nora checked herself in the mirror before slipping into her coat. She wore a burgundy pencil skirt, matching heels, and a pearl colored cashmere v-neck. Her thick dark brown hair flowed past her shoulders; Nora smiled at herself in the mirror. Then she walked out the door. It was a bitterly cold February evening and it had been snowing for a couple of hours. The flakes were big, falling at a steady rate, and sticking to the ground.

“Hi.” She slid into Toby’s Dart and kissed his cheek.

“Hello. You look great…you smell fantastic. What are you wearing?” Toby nuzzled against the crook of her neck. Nora giggled appropriately and Toby loved the sound of it.

“Pleasures, by Estee Lauder.”

“It’s nice.”

He started the car, pulling away from the large Victorian converted into apartments. Nora fiddled around with the radio until she found Anita Baker.

“I love this town.” She said.

“What made you say that?”

“It has the best R & B stations in the country. You never fail to find a good song, no matter what time of day it is. Where are you taking me?”

“It’s still a surprise. Buckle your seatbelt.”

Nora did as he asked, getting lost in the songs as they drove through the city. Traffic was slow going and Toby knew it would be; that is why he picked Nora up early.

“What did you do today?” she asked.

“Um, I went to temple and then the White House. I expected to see you.”

“I honestly just didn’t feel like it. We work too much and sometimes it gets to me. At least once a month you'll find me taking off a whole weekend. Doesn’t it bother you that we work more than Congress? What are we doing so much work for if they're not around to hold up their end?”

“Honestly, the President works more than any other in the recent past. When you worked on the Hill you worked just as hard as you do now, even more than your Senator did. I wonder if the American people know their country is being run by weary Senior Staffers.”

“While I'm sure nothing shocks people anymore, I bet they won't care.” Nora replied. “They're pretty used to nothing getting done.”

“You think we don’t do anything?” Toby asked.

“We do plenty, and then it gets gobbled up in the political quagmire.”

“And they say I am a pessimist.”

“I never said that.”

“No.” he shook his head wearing a small smile. “You didn’t.”

“Mmm hmm.”

He glanced over and saw Nora smiling.

***

They pulled up to Morton’s Steakhouse and though the Dart got a look of disdain, Toby gave the valet a $20 bill, telling him to take care of the car. Nora slid her hand in his as they walked into the restaurant.

“8:30 reservation for Ziegler.” He told the host.

“Of course sir. Follow me please.”

They were shown to a lovely table, set slightly apart from the crowd. The place was not crowded tonight; the sudden change in weather probably caused more than a few cancellations. They were seated in front of a window and Nora watched the snowfall as they were handed menus. The host stepped away from the table.

“Surprise.” Toby said.

“This is lovely. We don’t often go out on dates.”

“I should let you know that I don’t like that.”

“The word date?”

“No. The fact that we don’t go on many of them. I love the idea of quiet time with just the two of us.”

“Whatever shall we talk about?” she asked.

Toby was still holding things about himself close to the cuff. He’d already met Nora’s mother, though it was no fault of hers, and she knew very little about his family. She knew nothing of his marriage and only pieces of his relationship with CJ. It didn’t seem possible that all of that would change in one night. She thought about it as the server arrived. Toby ordered a bottle of Riesling and they decided to start with the calamari. Nora knew she would not be eating a hunk of steak tonight, no matter how delicious it looked on the display they rolled out for the show. Toby wanted the porterhouse, medium well. He thought the caramelized onions sounded fantastic and the grilled potatoes and string beans were fine. Nora opted for the grilled crab cakes in lemon butter sauce and a tomato side salad in vinaigrette.

“Why are you addicted to huge chunks of meat?” she asked when they were alone again.

“I'm a man…men like meat.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. I never see you eat red meat.”

“It’s horrible for the cholesterol. I have the occasional hamburger; it’s a weakness. I try my best to control it.”

Control was a word Toby Ziegler struggled with over the years. He wanted what he wanted when he said so. He felt so cheated most of his life; it only felt right to be running things now. His ego had grown some, but he only believed it to be rightfully so. An egomaniac while considered a failure would definitely be more so upon achieving success.

“What were you doing before you came to the White House?” Nora asked.

He was saved by squid and wine. The server allowed them to sample it before pouring two full glasses. Nora thanked him as he walked away.

“I was losing multiple local and state elections. I had a vision but the candidate never came through.”

“So all you’ve ever done is campaign work?”

“What do you mean?” Toby asked.

“I thought you had a law degree.”

“I do. Early in my career I did legal work for several non-profit agencies…its what led to politics.”

“And communications?”

“Where’s the tape recorder? I feel as if I'm being profiled.”

“I just want to know about you.”

Toby took up a Communications minor at CCNY while studying for his law degree. He became fascinated with listening, speechwriting, all of it. He finally found his niche in the world. When he applied to Columbia Law on a long shot, he also applied to their graduate program in Communications. To his surprise, he was accepted into both. The rest was the rest.

“And how did you meet CJ?”

“Can I ask you a question? What made you choose Vassar?”

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“Because it was not Williams.” Nora laughed. “My mother was set on my going to Williams and following in her debutante footsteps. I knew after being stuck at Choate I was not going to take anymore. I just wanted to be me.”

“Was Vassar you?”

“That’s what I wanted to find out. It was a great education and a great place to network. I met people that I still keep in contact with today. I also went to college with my best friend. Were you and CJ ever romantically involved?”

“Whoa, go for the jugular sweetie puss. We were involved, so to speak. Friends, who had a summer fling that luckily did not affect the connection we had. We really are better as friends…we enjoy clashing. It gets our blood pumping.”

“Alexander and I used to do that. We used to bicker about everything; I found it fascinating at the time.”

Ah yes, Alexander the Hudson poli sci major. Toby had not heard about him until the unexpected visit by Nora’s mother. That had been a strange day and as far as he knew the two women had not spoken since the awkward encounter. Toby wondered what Nora’s father was told about him when Lila returned to Providence.

“What are you thinking about?” Nora asked. “You have that look on your face.”

“What do you think your mother told your father about me?”

Nora laughed. She thought of lighting a cigarette but the server arrived with dinner. They both nodded when asked if everything was to their liking. He nodded, walking away.

“Do you really care?”

“I tried not to, and failed.”

“Well, I'm not privy to my parents’ personal conversations but as far as I know my father has no objection to you. He does not judge people before he knows them. Except baseball players, he didn’t want my sister or I dating baseball players.”

“My being Jewish is not going to bother him?”

“Your being liberal might bother him more. My father is not a Republican but he is rather conservative. I think the two of you would actually get along well; you're similar.”

“We are?”

“Mmm hmm. Dashing, intelligent, enigmatic men who believe what they believe down to their socks. Men who are rarely swayed but love to debate as though they might be.” She laughed. “I would love to put you and my father in a room, throw in a topic and watch you go.”

“Who would you root for?” Toby asked.

“Daddy is always a sentimental favorite. I've seen him spar with the best of them. However, you can never be counted out Toby Ziegler. You're 11th hour debate is a sight to behold.”

Toby nearly shrank under the praise. He was not going to bother to ask again what she saw in him…Nora already answered a thousand times. It still perplexed him; he designed himself to seem above the trivialities of love and romance. He wanted to be since it had done nothing but hurt him since he was old enough to know what that hurt was. Nora seemed different though. It had been 8 months and he was not quite ready to say she was for sure. Sometimes she pushed and pulled but always knew when to back off. There had never been so much space and freedom for him in a relationship before. Toby both relished and feared it…it was so right and suspicious in the same breath.

He was in love with her already so it was out of his hands. While he was fully prepared to land flat on his face and brush himself off after painful heartache, that didn’t mean he looked forward to it. His brother always said he brought failure on himself. That he willed it, and no matter how hard he tried for success, his conscious was wired for failure. Toby told him to go fuck himself. He also hated that he was right. Right now, in the middle of dinner with a woman who felt about him exactly how he felt about her, the Communications Director was already imagining picking up the pieces after the breakup.

“As sexy as I think your mind is Toby, it is OK to turn it off sometimes.”

“What?”

“You think too much. Are you thinking about work?”

“No.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

“OK. Well, we’ll just have to do our best to clear your mind.” She said.

“How?”

“A woman can't give away all of her secrets. What's the point of staying if you know everything already?”

“I can think of a few reasons.” He replied. 

“Well you're not the only one who likes surprises. I am definitely in the mood for desert.”

***

In her apartment, Toby and Nora kissed in the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water for her herself, poured him a glass of bourbon, and they went to the bedroom. She undressed him slowly; the jacket and tie went first. Each button on his shirt received special attention. Nora went down on her knees. She untied his shoes and undid his slacks. Toby was soon dressed only in his boxers and a pair of trouser socks. He sat on the edge of the bed and sipped his drink.

“Your bed is made.” He noted.

“Not for long.”

Nora turned on her stereo; Pour Some Sugar on Me came out of the speakers. Toby could hardly contain his happiness. She swayed to the music, throwing her hair back. Turning around, Toby watched her unzip her skirt and step out of it. The dancing continued as Nora moved around the room. The chair in the corner got the serious treatment and Toby couldn’t help the squeak that came from his mouth. He wanted to receive the same treatment. She wore heels, thigh highs, bikini underwear and the cashmere sweater. The sweater came over her head, and she laughed, throwing it at Toby. He caught it, unable to help smelling it. The scent of this woman drove him mad.

“Do you take sugar?” she asked, sliding down one bra strap. “One lump or two?”

“Five.” He replied.

Her back was to him as the bra came off. When she turned back around her arms were crossed over her naked breasts. Toby licked his lips, leaning forward on the bed. She played with her nipples, shook her hips, and ran her fingers through her hair and across her body. When she started to move closer to him Toby got a hold of her. Nora screamed, laughing as she fell onto the bed. He immediately kissed her; Nora stroked his back.

“You're so hot sugar. So damn hot.”

“I wasn’t done yet. There’s massage oil in the drawer.”

“It sounds fantastic. We’ll skip it for next time.”

She laughed again.

“You gonna fuck me now speechwriter?”

“In your stockings and heels.” He took a condom from the nightstand drawer. He moved her panties down her legs. “Does that sound good?”

“I hope that’s a rhetorical question.”

She pushed Toby back on the bed and loved the smile she received. Her hands ran all over his body, lingering on his erection. Toby hissed…he was ready to detonate.

“Wow, you're on fire. That makes me so hot. I want to suck you off.”

“Do it.”

Nora pulled his erection from his boxers and wrapped her mouth around it. Toby exhaled, his hips rising off the bed.

“Oh God Nora, give me more sugar.”

One hand gripped the sheets while the other ran through her hair. He loved to have his cock sucked, especially by Nora. It was not as if there had been many women between Andi and Nora; honestly, women were not fond of doing it. Andi certainly wasn’t…she openly turned her nose up while saying no. Not Nora though, she enjoyed it. she enjoyed everything she did to Toby and with him. He didn’t even have to ask.

“Oh God, oh God, Nora!”

Groaning, Toby spilled into her mouth. Nora tasted him and licked him clean. In his arms, they kissed passionately; Toby could not get enough of the taste of her. Mixed with the taste of him it was pure heaven.

“I love you.” She murmured.

“I love you too.”

He moved his mouth to her breasts, kissing and sucking. She moaned loudly.

“Toby, mmm…” She stroked his face as he left marks on her skin. “Don’t stop.”

Why would he stop? He never wanted to stop with her. Touching, caressing, and listening to the sound of her bliss. He rolled them over on the bed and thrust inside her all in one fluid movement. Nora wrapped her legs around him so that they moved together.

“Toby, oh God, oh God, I love you.”

“You feel so good. How does it always feel so good? My God, I can hardly stand it.”

“Hold on. Don’t let go yet.”

“Never. I won't let go until you scream for release. I want you screaming my name. Tell me no one does it like me.”

“You know no one does. You know how good you fuck me.”

He thrust into her, telling her to open her eyes.

“Oh sugar, oh good God.”

He ran his fingers down her body, stroked her clit.

“Ohhh.” Her back arched.

He did it again and Nora called out his name. She was so close.

“I'm cumming!” she exclaimed. “Toby!”

That’s what he wanted to hear. He let go, so did she, and their bodies fell against each other. Toby kissed her long and hard before falling onto the bed. For a while neither of them spoke…there was no need for words. Toby studied the ceiling and Nora lay with her eyes closed. Soon he made it into her arms and she held him.

“You know what Toby?”

“Hmm?”

“If you were as open with me in all aspects of life as you are in this bed I would have nothing to worry about.”

“What are you worried about?” he asked.

“Lots of things.”

“Tell me what they are.”

“I don’t want to bring a bummer to a good night.” She replied.

“I'm sure you don’t. Tell me anyway.”

“You're just so damn hard to read. Actually, that’s not true…I can read you perfectly. There’s just a padlock on the book. I know its only been eight months and with our workload we don't have the time normal people would to explore past lives.”

“Exploring past lives is highly overrated.” Toby said.

“I knew you would say that. That’s why I didn’t want to bring it up. Shut up and hold me.”

He could do that without thought or question.

“I wish I could be what you…”

“You are plenty Toby, which is why I did not want to bring up something you asked me to bring up anyway. I love you; we’ll deal with the rest.”

“Really?”

“How can you be so positively adorable and so stupid all in the same breath?” Nora asked.

“It’s the Ivy League education. I love you too Nora.”

***


End file.
